1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a motion platform or simulator set-up, specifically to a collapsible and portable, single or multi-occupant motion platform system for use in the motion enhancement of simulation, virtual reality, and video game play.
2. Description of Related Art
A motion platform can also be referred to as a motion base, motion plate, motion seat, simulator and/or other names not listed herein. The primary function of a motion platform is to provide motion/movement to one or more users/riders/occupants. This movement can be created through a motion control system devised of either pneumatic, hydraulic, electromechanical, or electromagnetic actuators, and can be initiated to respond to user and/or software conceived motion commands. Motion commands can be created and coordinated in an effort to allow an occupant of a motion platform to move in response to an external input and synchronized with external output or medium. A motion platform can also be described as a device used in entertainment and simulation training whereby one or more occupants are moved about one or more degrees of freedom, (up to 6 total degrees of freedom), in synchronization with audial and video stimulus.
Motion is a necessary and sometimes critical component of a simulator because it affects the realism of the simulation. Motion platforms previously disclosed have spanned a broad spectrum in scale and cost. Those in the category of amusement park rides and commercial and military aircraft simulators are at the high end of this spectrum with arcade style amusement devices falling into the middle of the spectrum while home based motion platforms comprise the lower, affordable, end.
Historically, the high-end motion platform has been used in conjunction with military and commercial flight instruction and training applications. However, today you will find multiple occupant entertainment applications in theme parks throughout the world. The systems used in these applications are very large, weighing several tons typically located outdoors or are housed in facilities designed expressly for them. As a result of the force required to move the weight of these larger simulator systems and one or more occupants, the motion platform must be controlled by expensive hydraulic or electromagnetic cylinders. The cost of this type of motion platform usually exceeds $250,000 US dollars, and in some cases much more. The complexity of these systems requires an extensive amount of programming and maintenance, which further extends the cost associated with this type of motion platform.
The middle of the spectrum includes a number of disclosures involving powered motion platforms aimed at arcade style amusement arrangements. Typically the space requirements for such a platform are modest requiring only a portion of an arcade room and the motion is provided via similar, less expensive versions, of the high end motion systems.
While the available motion platform systems today were devised to provide a realistic motion platform system, the existing designs have drawbacks which limit their utility and acceptance in the home. Although the cost and size of these developed systems was an improvement over the large scale military and theme park sized motion platforms, the acceptance and use of the motion platform within the home is still limited due to cost and size issues. To date, existing systems have not appropriately answered these problems with innovation or invention.